warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 3/Week Three/@comment-24129489-20131204033704
This is the BEST!!! Spoliers! (the camera zooms in to Ravenpaw, Rosepetal and Thornclaw) Rosepetal: Final 3. Yeah. Woo. Go Rosepetal. I'm awesome. '' ''Thornclaw: Wow, I'm holding out really well! I wonder if I can actually win? Ravenpaw: YEAH! TEAM RAVENPAW! '' ''Big Brother: I could really use a sandwich. Ravenpaw: Oooh, can you get me one? Big Brother: What? Since when are you telekinetic? Ravenpaw: Telekinetic is moving things with your mind, dummy. This is telepathy. Big Brother: Telepathy? Ravenpaw: Yeah. I can communicate with you by thought. Big Brother: You're really creepy. '' ''Ravenpaw: Shut up! You're just jealous of my powers! Big Brother: How could I be? I have telekinesis too! Ravenpaw: For the last time, you DO NOT have telekinesis, you have telepathy! Big Brother: Wow, crabby. '' ''Ravenpaw: I'M NOT CRABBY! Big Brother: Why are we even having this discussion? Ravenpaw: You were going to make a sandwich and I asked for one. Go get it. '' ''Big Brother: Fine. '' (Big Brother walks in to the kitchen) (5 minutes later) (Big Brother comes out with a sandwich) ''Ravenpaw: Where's mine? Big Brother: Your what? Ravenpaw: My sandwich that I asked for! Big Brother: You wanted a sandwich? Ravenpaw; DARN IT! YOU FORGOT MY SANDWICH! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! IF SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS, I'M GOING TO GET REALLY ANGRY! Thornclaw: Hehe, this is going to be fun! ''(hits Ravenpaw over the head with a chair and places it next to Rosepetal) Ravenpaw: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Big Brother: Ravenpaw's out! Ravenpaw: WHO THE (bleep) HIT ME WITH THAT!? WHAT THE (bleep)? THAT REALLY (bleep) HURT! (bleep)! (bleep)! OW! OH, (bleep)! WHO WAS IT!? (Ravenpaw turns around and spots the chair beside Rosepetal) Ravenpaw: So it was ''you! I should have known. YOU (bleep) MOLE! Rosepetal: ''Why does he think it was me. What have I done. ''(spots chair) ''Nuuuuuuuu. The Mole has Moled. Why did I have to be framed for it. Wait, maybe Ravenpaw hit himself with the chair. I bet Ravenpaw's the Mole. '' Ravenpaw: YOU COST ME THE CHALLENGE! DIE! (hits Rosepetal with the chair) Rosepetal: Nuuuuuuuu. That really hurt. Ow. Big Brother: Rosepetal's out! THORNCLAW WINS! Thornclaw: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Spottedleaf: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Rosepetal: Nuuuuuuuu. You cost me the challenge, you Mole. Ravenpaw: I'M NOT THE MOLE! Redtail: Is what the Mole would say. Big Brother: Enough talking about the Mole! Thornclaw, you must face the Four Cases of Doom! (Big Brother walks Thornclaw over to the Four Cases of Doom) Big Brother: Thornclaw, you must now pick one of the cases. Your choice could influence the course of the game. One case contains a brand new laptop, one case contains a chance for you to meet Kirsten Stewart, one case contains $200 worth of pancakes, and one contains a slip for INSTANT EVICTION! Which case do you pick? Thornclaw: Case 2! Big Brother: Open it. Thornclaw: (opens case) Please be the pancakes... please be the pancakes... Big Brother: You got the $200 worth of pancakes! Thornclaw: YES! WOOHOO! Mousefur: Are you going to share those? Graystripe: FOOOOOOOOOD? Thornclaw: No! MY PANCAKES! MINE! (grabs pancakes and runs away) Yellowfang: What a greedy pig! D: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!